


Darkness Creeping

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Darkness, Emotions, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhh I did post this last night, but I deleted it again because I wasn't sure and I was going to add more but then decided that it would've ruined it, so here it is again....sorry guys</p>
    </blockquote>





	Darkness Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I did post this last night, but I deleted it again because I wasn't sure and I was going to add more but then decided that it would've ruined it, so here it is again....sorry guys

All around him the darkness struck, it crowded against him like the rays of the midday sun would on a beach tanned body.

He felt the breaths struggling in his chest, the clench of his heart as he hugged his knees to his chest.

Feeling alone and scared of everything in his life, the feeling and thoughts of never being the person people wanted him to be. To not be as strong as others were around him.

Feeling silent tears slide down his hot cheeks, he pushed away from the corner he had been sat in, body moving through the darkness as he felt another stab of pain at his heart.

To him he was nothing,   
to him he couldn’t do anything right,   
to him he was weak.

He was scared of dying, scared that he was going to be alone in life. That everyone around him was going to make something of themselves while he was stuck there in the place he lived all his life.

He watched his friends marry off, he watched his friends have children and go explore the world while he was left behind and forgotten by everyone he ever cared for.

All but one,

He cared, he was always there at the right times, always willing to listen and to talk, always there when he needed him.

Shoes on his feet, laces trailing across the ground, dressed in loose pants and nothing but a hoody on top, he made his way through the dark streets, tripping every so often as he wiped at his leaking eyes, the feeling of not belonging, the feeling of being alone creeping closer as he ignored the looks people was giving him as he past.

It took him a long time, the streets made for driving and not walking. The burn of nonstop walking starting to appear in his legs as he pushed himself up another hill, the helpless feeling push at his heart more

Tripping up cold sharp steps he curled in on himself, a hand pressing against the sting in his knee, pants torn slightly and knee grazed as he tried to breath, he heard the click of a door, the sharp intake of breath before warm and strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him to his feet.

It was only then when the front door had been closed, when he had been pulled over to a couch and down in to the lap of a strong body. That he finally felt safe, the feeling of being alone gone from his heart. Within the warmth of strong arms he didn’t feel like he was worthless or not going anywhere in life, within the arms he felt safe and felt like everything was going to be okay again.

With the gentle press of lips against his temple, the soft movement of being pulled back as the body behind laid back, he finally turned and buried himself in, the feeling of darkness not so scary now he wasn’t alone.


End file.
